Peter Mills and Gabriela Dawson
by chicagofirefan111
Summary: Peter saves Casey in a fire. But he is not doing so well himself. It's up to Dawson to save him. Please Review!
1. The Acident

**Dawson POV:**

It was a normal day at the Firehouse, Otis cracking jokes, Peter cooking, Mouch watching TV. It felt right. Ever since I started dating Pete I was so much happier. I looked over at him, he look really concentrated chopping tomatoes. He glanced up at me and winked. I blushed, and let out a giggle. Shay caught my eye smiling at the two of us. _RING! "Truck 81, Squad 3, Abulance 61 West View Av. Out of control building Fire"_ I walked next to Pete.

"Be careful" I whispered, and nudged his shoulder. He nodded and walked ahead. When we arrived at the scene I had a strong bad feeling about it. The fire was horrid. I got out of the ambo and prepared the stretcher then over heard the cheif say "Cruz, Mills, and Casey to the top!"

"Got it cheif" They said. I watched them get all their gear. Before Mills went in he turned around and gave me a slight nervous wave. I smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. It seemed like hours since I saw him. I got worried. I heard the guys voices over the microphone then.

"Shit! Casey! Are you okay man?" Mills voice rang clear, the radio somehow accidently on.

"Cheif! It's getting bad in here, Casey's down on the fourth floor, Mills is with him."

"Get outta there Cruz!" Cheif screamed. Severide stood up and started walking towards the building.

"KELLY! NO! It's too dangerous." He stepped back. Then Cruz came out of the building, smoking. He gasped, "MILLS! CASEY!" he screamed into the radio.

"I'm coming!" Mills sounded like he had been hit by a train then we heard a huge boom over the radio, then we saw the explosion. I screamed. Cruz rushed to the building in tears, Mouch and Otis had to hold him back. We waited. Half of the building was gone. Then, 10 minutes later we saw a figure hunched over with something on his back. All of the firefighters sprinted towards it. The hunched over figure was Mills, he had Casey and a 6 year old kid on his back. After Capp and Hadley took the kid and casey off him, he collasped onto the ground. We rolled the stretcher over to him as fast as possible. I turned him over, and took off his masked filled with fumes, to see his face completly gray and pitch black with smoke. He had a cut gushing from his head as well.

"Pete! Can you hear me?" I got no response. Casey stood up and ran over to us along with Cruz.

"Is he okay? He saved me, He..." Casey struggled with talking and became choked up. "He saved me."


	2. Into the Hospital

All of the firefighters helped get Mills onto the stretcher. You could see half of his clothes were burnt, and it looked like he had a broken leg. I was shocked to see how he could have walked down all those flights of stairs so quickly with that.

"Holy shit!" Peter screamed. Shocking all of us, we turned back to see him awake.

"Hey guys" He said with a half smile, "Where am I?"

"Calm down, your on a stretcher" Shay smiled and patted his shoulder. I smiled and kissed him, "You really scared all of us."

We got the stretcher into the ambulance and I had Severide come with us into the ambulance to help out.

"Ow! Gabby, my leg hurts I think I hurt it in there" I rolled up his pants to see his leg was swollen and purple.

"Yikes" Severide let out slowly.

"What?" Pete looked up with a worried expression.

"Uh, I think you broke your leg" I laughed, "Let's get the IV started, hold this bag Kelly"

"Daaamn, GOSH" Peter shouted and layed back down.

"I think he's going through a lack of oxygen. Hand me that mask" I pointed to it, and then put it over Peter's still ashy face. The rest of the way, Peter fell asleep. I examined his shirt which there were holes through from the fire.

"He's got a couple of 1st degree burns" We arrived at the hospital and we checked him in.

"Broken leg, and some burns, we put the oxygen mask on because of the smoke, other wise his BP and heart rate are stable" Shay told the doctor.

"Sure looks like a hero" She smiled and rolled him down the hallway. He was a hero, and he was my hero.


	3. Peter's coming home

When we got back to the firehouse I got bombarded with questions.

"He's fine for right now, he's resting" I tried to sound calm even though I was worried myself.

"Can we go there after shift?" Casey said quietly.

"Yes, we should all go down there after shift and show some support to Mills" Cheif said. I walked to the couch and sat down besides Pouch who sniffed me. Pouch made me think of Peter. There was only one more hour till shift ended.

"You wanna ride over to the hospital with me?" Shay plopped besides me with a salad.

"Yeah, sure" After all, I had rode with Peter in the car to the station. Almost everything here reminded me of him. The movie we watched a couple of nights ago was on TV, the tomatoes were still on the counter. I sighed and waited.

"Hey! Shifts over, get up!" Otis shook me awake, "Come on!"

"Where's Shay?"

"Right here, let's go" We got in the car, "You want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry"

"Alright"

We got to the hospital and most of the people from the station were already there in the waiting room. I took a seat next to Severide and waited some more. Thirty minutes later, the doctor came out, "A couple of you can come in" I got up and so did Boden. We walked down the narrow hallway, until we reached his room.

"Hey Mills, How are you?" Boden questioned.

"Better" Pete tried to let out a smile.

"You two can talk, I'll be outside" I turned and watched Boden close the door quietly.

"Hey Gabby" Peter's face lit up.

"Hey Hero" I walked over and gave him a kiss, "How's the leg?"

"It hurts, they've got it in a cast of some sort." He looked confused and stared at it. "Sorry if I was a little crazy in the ambulance, I dunno what was up..." His voice trailed off.

"You were going through a lack of oxygen to the brain, you don't need to apoligize for anything" I giggled at the thought of him acting a little weird.

"They said I can be released in a second, I need some crutches though"

"Really? That's great!" Right as I said that the nurse came in with the crutches and told Pete to gete dressed. I waited in his bed and saw he was watching the same movie I was.

"Pete, remember this movie?"

"Yeah, I turned it on and thought of you" He smiled and limped out on the crutches. Peter also had about eight stitches in his forehead. When we walked out into the waiting room, he got lots of hugs from everyone, especially Casey, afterall he did save his life. Maybe he was torn up, but he still had high spirits.


End file.
